Save You
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: When Sonny ends up in the hospital, Chad comes to cheer her up multiple times. Some special things happen in that hospital. Chadson. One-shot songfic for Bekah!


BEKAH! (AriSkyWriter) This is your fic for BIRTHDAY! You are an amazing person, and can always make me feel better. You tend to seem really mellow, yet an overall awesome person! This managed to be SIX whole pages long! :D Anyways, I hope you like it!

This is based on the song Save You by Simple Plan. I managed to incorporate many of the lyrics of the song in this. I love this song, and I recommend you check it out!

Disclaimer: I'm just a normal person who doesn't own Save You, Simple Plan, or Sonny With a Chance. If I mentioned anything else, I don't own that either. I do, however, own Daisy. She's pretty cool…

**Save You**

The first day that you remember clearly in your head was a dreary November. Rain poured down when you walked in from the parking garage. It smelled a bit like apples and wet leaves. A groan escaped your lips, and that hospital smell of disinfectant spray crept into your nose. Then you headed to the information counter.

"Hello." You say, greeting the man. "Can I visit Sonny Munroe please?"

He takes a look at his computer, scrolling through a list of names. Then he smiles and says, "Okay, she's in room 424. That's in the west wing, so take the right over there and go up the elevators to floor 4. When you get up there, take a right. Go down until you reach the nurse's station, and take another right. Just follow the hall until you get to 424."

"Thanks." You say, and begin your journey. It's a busy place, and you're stumbling your way along. The doctors are rushing to rooms, and you see visitors carrying gifts. You hope your bouquet of roses and a boxed set of your show is enough for her.

The elevator dings and you get on. A scared girl comes on behind you. You wonder why she's in here. The elevator dings again, welcoming you to the sad floor. You stumble through the building. The beeping from those heart monitors ring out like a bell. A nurse looks at you with a small smile, seeing your sad face.

You take a breath and pull yourself together. There's just another step until you reach the door. Quietly, you push it open. She's lying in her bed, the hospital gown floating on her like a boat. You'd kill whoever did this, but it wasn't a person. It was Cancer, a terrible disease.

"You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you. I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away." You whisper sadly, trying not to wake her up. You fail, and watch her open her brown eyes. She looks around for the noise, then sees you.

"Hey Chad." She says weakly, but you can tell she's surprised.

"Hello Sonny." You say to her. "I brought you something!" You show her the roses, then hand her the present.

"What is it?" She asks.

"It's a secret." You tease. "Open it!"

You watch her carefully open the paper, and she pulls out the gift.

"Sometimes I wish I could save you." You whisper to her. She looks shocked. "And there's so many things I want you to know!" You tell her, delicately taking her hands. This doesn't seem to bother her. "I won't give up until it's over. If it takes you forever, I want you to know that I've liked you since the day you walked into the studios. Will you go out with me?" She smiles, and it's the happiest you've been all day.

"Sure, as soon as I get out. I've really liked you too." She whispers, and you hug her lightly. You spend the next hour and a half talking, until she becomes extremely tired. You leave her, feeling better than you have since she checked in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day you have stuck in your head was almost a year later. The day was hot, like any other July day. The sun beats down, and you shade your eyes. On the way there, you saw happy children getting ice cream and playing on their front lawn. When you walked into the hospital though, it was cool and busy. The same smell as before is there, and again you walk to the desk.

"Hello Alex." You greet. Whenever you visit (which is often) he's there. You know his name, and he knows you.

A smile forms on his lips. "Hello Chad, how are you doing? It's been really busy around here lately."

"Good, you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." He looks at the chart he always does, then goes back to looking at you. "She's still in room 103."

"Thanks!" You say, and run off to the elevators. This time she's on the south side of the hospital. It's almost the same every time you visit, no matter where you go. But today you see a girl in a wheelchair with ice cream.

The girl stops to look at you, almost dropping her ice cream. She's wearing a scarf over her head and has blue eyes. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" She exclaims.

You act kindly to her. "Yes, that would be me. What's your name?" You ask, and her face lights up your day.

"Daisy, and I just love your show!" She looks no older than nine or ten. You decide to ask.

"How old are you, and why are you here?" You ask, also digging around in your pocket for a pen and some paper.

"I'm nine, and I have cancer." She says, sadly. You suddenly develop an even greater hatred for that disease.

You find the pen and paper, and start writing something out for her. "Well, you seem like a very nice girl, and I hope you get better very soon." You hand her the paper, and watch her expression. However, it seems sad.

"My mommy and Daddy say that I can't get better. It's terminal cancer, or something." Your face drops, and you almost cry.

"I'm so sorry." You say. "You seem like a very amazing person."

She smiles again. "That's what my mommy and daddy say too. Now I should go." She announces, heading down the hall. "I have to meet my daddy." Somebody runs down the hall after her, most likely a nurse. Then you head back on your path.

When you get to your girlfriend's room, you watch her weakly move around. She seems to see you. You hear her voice. "Chad?" She asks, and you notice it's drowning in the whispers. She's weak, but not as weak as Daisy.

After all, she was just skin and bones, there was nothing left for her to take.

"It's me," You say, smiling. "This was your last treatment, right?"

She nods excitedly. "Yes!"

"No matter what I do, though, I can't make you feel better. You have to do that all on your own." You say, sadly. Sonny looks at you, curious. You can tell she's in some pain, even on the strong medication. "If only I could find the answer to help me understand what this might be like for you!"

Her smile makes you want to smile too. You walk up to her and take her hands, just as you did the first day you came to visit. "Sometimes I wish I could save you." You tell her.

"I'm not dying." She comments, smirking.

"But still!" You announce loudly. "There's so many things that I want you to know! Like, I won't give up until it's over! And if it takes you forever, I want you to know that I love you. This has made me love you. Every time I come in here, I realize that.

"I love you too." She says, weakly. You give her a light peck on the lips, and then you proceed to tell her about everything. You make sure to mention Daisy. You leave a bit earlier than normal that day, with plans to start a foundation to help with Cancer research.

You decide to name it Sonny Daise Foundation, for Sonny and Daisy.

A week after that visit, Daisy died. That was the day you started your work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next visit, you come in with a smile. It's a little over six years later, and even the crisp September air makes you happy. Sure, you just found out your girlfriend's Cancer had come back, but you wanted to make sure you did this in a special manner. It's cloudy, but even that can't get your mood down.

The smell fills your nostrils, but you're used to it by now. "Hello Alex." You say, trying not to be too happy. You don't want to seem morbid. "How's your day going?"

"Good." He answers again. "Who are you visiting today?"

You frown, taking in what had just happened. "Sonny." You respond.

"Again? The poor thing. Anyways, she's in room 617. She's right in the middle today. You know your way around well enough by now. Tell her I hope she feels better!" You thank him, and head on your way.

It's a weekend, so the hospital is not nearly as crowded as it would be when you normally would visit. However, you still see a few people wandering around. It's almost a sad sight, really. Soon enough, you hear the obnoxious beeping of the heart monitor and turn into her room.

"Chad!" She exclaims. She had treatment yesterday morning, so she had a bit of energy. "I thought you had filming today!" Mackenzie Falls had ended a while ago, and Chad was now working on movies.

You shrug, looking at her cards. "I skipped. You're more important than that." She smiles, and you walk over to look at her lying cooped up in the bed. "You seem to be doing well."

"Not really, but I guess I've been worse."

You feel extremely proud of her, and give her a small hug and peck on the lips. Then you fiddle around in your pocket for a small black box. It's velvety and smooth, and you pull it out. You get down on one knee, and Sonny looks like she could burst with excitement.

"If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground. If you lose faith in you, I'll give you strength to pull through. Tell me you won't give up, because I'll be waiting if you fall, you know. I'll be there for you. I love you, and I can't imagine a day without you. Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

She beckons you to stand up, and she manages to pull you into a hug. "Of course I'll marry you!" Then you give her a kiss. It's longer than your average peck, but not too long. While you're slipping the ring on her finger, you hear the heartbeat monitor is beeping faster, and a nurse is at the door.

The nurse smiles, and you hear a faint, "Awwwww!" You smile at the nurse, then back at Sonny. You stay like that for a matter of minutes, then engage your new fiancé in a long conversation before she gets her phone and calls her friends, family, and anyone else who'll listen. You end up leaving, feeling like the happiest person ever.

Everything was perfect.

But there's more to this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a sorrow day, only seven months later. A week ago, your fiancé had discovered that her Cancer was terminal. Meaning, she was going to die. The day was sunny, just waiting to mock you. The hospital smell you were so familiar with fills your nose, and you want to be sick. You visited her just a day ago.

"Alex, is she in the same room as the other day?" You ask. He doesn't bother to talk to you. He notices your eyes are red and swollen, and you're dragging your feet slowly along. Your always perfect hair is messed up, and your eyes are no more than a dull gray.

"Yes." He answers, tone just as sad.

You reach the door, and see her sleeping form on a bed. This time she reminds you of Daisy, and you struggle not to break into sobs.

Looking down at her, you start to speak to the body. "If only I could find the answer to take it all away." You say, your voice at a whisper. She doesn't wake up.

"Sometimes I wish I could save you. And there's so many things I want you to know. I won't give up until it's over, and if it takes you forever I want you to know I wish I could save you."

Still no response comes from her. "I really wish I could save you." You say again, hoping for some other noise than that of the constant, annoying beeping of the heart monitor. Soon enough, it begins to slow.

"No!" You yell, shaking her. It seems stupid, but that's what everyone does. Tears fill your eyes, and loud sobs ring out in the room. Then, there's just a lull. Doctors and nurses swarm in, and you grasp her cold, lifeless body. You can still smell her. Falling to the floor, you curl up into a ball and cry, just cry. A nurse comes to comfort you, placing a knowing hand on your shoulder.

"I wish I could have saved you!" You scream in-between sobs.

And at that moment, the world grieved along with you, mourning the death of such a beloved girl. The sky went grey. Flowers lowered their buds. And for a split second if you really listened, you'd hear his cries.

And you'd feel his pain as well.

**Did you like it? I'm sorry it involves Sonny dying and even my own character! It was so sad when I wrote this. Anyways, happy birthday Bekah and please review!**


End file.
